vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cho'Gath
|-|Cho'Gath= |-|Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath= |-|Dark Star Cho'Gath= Summary |-|Original Lore=From the moment Cho'Gath first emerged into the harsh light of Runeterra's sun, the beast was driven by the most pure and insatiable hunger. A perfect expression of the Void's desire to consume all life, Cho'Gath's complex biology quickly converts matter into new bodily growth—increasing its muscle mass and density, or hardening its outer carapace like organic diamond. When growing larger does not suit the Void-spawn's needs, it vomits out the excess material as razor-sharp spines, leaving prey skewered and ready to feast upon later. |-|Battlecast Lore=The gold standard of Battlecast shock troopers, Prime Cho'Gath implements self-replicating nanites that reinforce its frame as it consumes living tissue. It has become a common and terrifying sight in occupied cities, where it feeds on civilians who won't submit to conversion. |-|Event Horizon Lore=Spawned from the remnants of a star system crippled by famine, Cho'Gath is driven to feed on any celestial body that crosses his path. These feasts swirl into the twin black holes at his heart—as endless and ageless as his hunger. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C, Unknown maximum potential | At least High 6-C, Unknown maximum potential | Low 1-C, Unknown maximum potential Name: Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Voidborn | Member of the Battlecast Army | Dark Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Type 5 in his original form are inherently [[Nonexistent Physiology|nonexistent] in their original form within the Void]), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution (Voidborn are inherently able to rapidly evolve to counter threats, such as growing new limbs or reshaping old ones, turning wounds into mouths, and gaining the ability to use Void Energy), Reality Warping (All Voidborn passively warp reality around themselves), Extrasensory Perception (Voidborn are capable of sensing trace signatures of magic given off by living beings), Biological Manipulation (All Voidborn cause physical corruption in things they damage), Self-Healing (Via Carnivore), Can create spikes, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Rupture and Vorpal Spike), Sound Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Via Feral Scream), Large Size (Type 1 to Type 2), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size by eating and absorbing matter), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (All Voidborn are ungoverned by the physics of the material world), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Battlecast=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Nanotechnology, Self-Healing (Via Carnivore), Can create spikes, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Rupture and Vorpal Spike), Sound Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Via Feral Scream), Large Size (Type 1 to Type 2), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size by eating and absorbing matter), Inorganic Physiology |-|Dark Star=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Town level (Comparable to other Voidborn such as Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, and Vel'Koz), Unknown maximum potential (Can supposedly grow indefinitely if allowed to continue consuming life, though his maximum size, if any, is unknown), Feast ignores conventional durability | Large Island level (Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath's Feral Scream exerts 451 exawatts, or almost 108 gigatons of TNT per second), Unknown maximum potential, Feast ignores conventional durability | Low Complex Multiverse level (Dark Stars are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void), Unknown maximum potential, Feast ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn. Comparable to other Voidborn such as Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, and Vel'Koz), Unknown maximum potential, Infinite in the Void (Originates from the Void, a dimension that is both located outside of and completely lacks time) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh. Dark Stars view time not as a linear thing, but rather as an outmoded tool of measurement for living organisms that must be destroyed and are capable of moving in The Void) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (In the 'Season One Cinematic' he easily launched 17 men in full plate mail armor), Unknown maximum potential | At least Class M (His size alone warrants this), Unknown maximum potential | At least Multi-Galactic by virtue of size (Dark Stars are stated to be physically larger than the Milky Way, and that galaxies surround their heads), Unknown maximum potential Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+ (Brought down a giant stone turret with only a few strikes), likely much higher (As he grows, the power of his strikes increases, but the extent to which they increase is unknown) | Large Island Class , likely much higher| Low Complex Multiversal, likely much higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Town level, Unknown maximum potential (Can supposedly grow indefinitely if allowed to continue consuming life, though his maximum size, if any, is unknown) | Large Island level, Unknown maximum potential | Low Complex Multiverse level, Unknown maximum potential Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Vorpal Spikes, dozens of meters with Feral Scream and Rupture (Attack range is proportional to his size and increases accordingly) | Standard melee range, Several kilometers with ranged attacks | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Shows a high amount of intelligence compared to most other Voidborn) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Carnivore:' Whenever Cho'Gath kills an enemy or destroys an enemy structure, he restores health. *'Rupture:' Cho'Gath causes the target area to rupture, knocking up enemies hit, slowing them and dealing magic damage. *'Feral Scream:' Cho'Gath roars in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies in a cone and silencing them for a short duration. *'Vorpal Spikes:' Cho'Gath's next 3 basic attacks have bonus range and launch a volley of spikes in a line, dealing magic damage and applying a slow to enemies hit. *'Feast:' Cho'Gath attempts to eat the target enemy, dealing true damage. If Feast kills its target Cho'Gath gains one Feast stack. Feast can stack up to 255 times. Each stack grants him bonus health, as well as bonus attack range and increased size. Key: Base | Battlecast Prime | Dark Star Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Monsters Category:Sound Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Devourers Category:Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Sadists Category:Technology Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cyborgs Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Nanotechnology Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1